Different Worlds
by Hetamax Wrynisimus
Summary: NCIS AND DOCTOR WHO CROSSOVER: NCIS HQ is faced with a serious pest problem... but it's not your usual critters. That's right. The Alliance is back, and they're not too happy about the Doctor escaping the Pandorica. Every alien the Doctor has ever faced is working as a team to destroy him... and they don't care which version it is they kill.
1. Chapter 1

"DONNNAAAAAAAAA!" The Doctor lept over a basket of sorted fruits that had been placed in the middle of a small alley, running at full speed toward his TARDIS, his arms flailing around and his feet barely making contact with the ground."Come on!"

"I'm running as fast as I can!" Donna yelled, taking an awkward hop over the basket.

"Hurry up then!"

"I'm trying!"

Behind them, angry curses were echoing off the old and dirty walls that towered above their heads.

The Doctor reached the TARDIS, pulling the key out of his jacket pocket and shoving the door open. He looked back, Donna was still running, looking almost terrified.

The minute she was in reach, the Doctor pulled her by the arm into his blue box, snapping his fingers to make the door shut behind him.

Dashing up to the control matrix, the Doctor quickly pulled levers and pushed several colorful buttons. The TARDIS started taking off, making its usual wheezing and groaning sound.

The Doctor gave a small sigh of relief but immediately tensed up again as Donna slapped his shoulder.

"Seriously!" she yelled, "You're a Time Lord. Over 940 years old. The _last_ of your _kind._ And you _still_ act like a complete child."

"Well how was I supposed to know she was his wife!"

"Oh, I don't know," said Donna, rolling her eyes, "Maybe the ring on her finger wasn't an obvious enough clue, Sherlock."

"Oi, now don't get clever with me," The Doctor pulled another lever, making the TARDIS rumble, "Lots of people wear rings on their fingers. I'm not gonna pay attention to every single one of them."

Donna rolled her eyes again as the TARDIS landed.

"Where are we, then?" she asked, glancing at the doors.

"No idea," The Doctor answered, pulling the handbreak to keep the TARDIS from drifting off.

Donna walked to the doors. "I swear, if I walk out these doors, and there's a mad mob asking for your head because _you_ did something, I'm gonna be first in line to take a swing at ya."

The Doctor paused for a second, processing her words, "Well," he said, meeting her at the door, "I better be on my best behavior from now on, I guess."

"Oh yeah."

The Doctor pushed the doors open, stepping out onto a carpeted floor. The minute he did, the sound of several guns being cocked rang in his ears.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Donna said from behind him.

They were surrounded by four people. Three men and one woman. The woman had brown hair that flowed down her back. Two of the men were young but one was old, his hair grey but still fire in his eyes. The TARDIS had landed in the middle of four desks, all with their own computer. The room they were in was filled with people, all who had paused to stop and watch them. The Doctor looked to his left at a wall that had NCIS written in big black letters.

"Oops," he whispered to himself.

The older of the men was the first to speak, raising his gun a bit higher as he did so, "Put your hands in the air."

The Doctor did so, as well as Donna who stepped out of the TARDIS to stand next to him.

"You are under arrest," the older man continued, "For trespassing onto federal property and for the possession of unauthorized and foreign technology. Turn around, and put your hands behind your back."

The Doctor sighed, dropping his hands and putting them behind his back as he did a slow one-eighty.

"I am so gonna kill you," whispered Donna as cuffs were snapped around their wrists.

The two of them were lead out of the room by the four people who had greeted them.

"All in good time, Donna," answered the Doctor, "All in good time."


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't understand it," Ziva said to Tony, staring through the one sided glass of the interrogation room where the strange man they had found was sitting. He was currently scrubbing black ink from his fingertips… or at least he was trying to.

"The man has no records, whatsoever," continued Ziva, "He's just… no one."

"Oh please, Ziva," Tony said, "Nobody is no one."

"We don't even have a name!" argued Ziva, gesturing to the man.

"Yeah, well Gibbs will change that in a second."

The room to the interrogation room swung open as Agent Gibbs himself walked through the door, carrying a small notebook under his arm and a pen in his hand.

"Can I have my coat back?" the strange man asked, sitting up in his seat.

"It's currently being examined for any dangerous objects," answered Gibbs in a flat tone, slapping the notebook down on the metal table.

The strange man sat back, looking a bit disappointed.

"So," started Gibbs, taking a seat, "Let's start with your name."

"The Doctor," the strange man answered coolly, leaning back in his chair, making its two front legs leave the ground.

"I asked for your name," Gibbs said.

"Yes. I know," the supposed Doctor retorted, "And I've given it to you."

Gibbs continued to stare at the Doctor, unblinking.

 **...TWO ROOMS OVER…**

"And you said your name was… Donna." Agent McGee stated, a brown file filed with paper opened up in front of him.

"Donna Noble, yeah," Donna answered, nodding her head. "Now listen," she continued, "If that man I was with, The Doctor, has done _anything_ to upset you people, I'm sure it was on accident, so please, just let us go."

* * *

"Yes," answered The Doctor, "I landed my spaceship _inside_ your head quarters, completely on accident."

"A spaceship?" asked Gibbs, "That is not a spaceship. That is a wooden box."

* * *

"Yeah, he says it's some sorta disguise or whatever." Donna explained, "Personally, I think it's a bit too… old fashion."

"Uh…...hu," McGee said blankly, "And this man you're with, this… Doctor…. Who is he exactly?"

* * *

"I am going to be completely honest with you here," The Doctor said, leaning forward and folding his arms on the table.

"That's all I'm asking," responded Gibbs, picking up his pen and opening the notebook.

"Okay… I'm an alien. That wooden box that you saw is my spaceship. My friend Donna is my traveling companion. I save the universe on a daily basis."

Gibbs through the pen down on the table, "To hell with that! Tell me the truth!"

* * *

"I swear," Donna pleaded, "This _is_ the truth. Me and my friend, we travel through time and space and we save the world. Please, we can't go to jail."

"I never said you were going to jail," McGee said with a sigh, "I just _need_ you to tell the truth."

* * *

"Now listen, Agent…. whatever your name is," The Doctor said, leaning forward, "My spaceship is no ordinary spaceship. It's a magnet. It's always heading for trouble, and the fact that it landed _here_ … something must be going on and it's something _not good_."

* * *

"Yeah," Donna said, looking into space, "It _does_ always seem that, for some reason, we end up wherever trouble is. I mean, wherever we go, someone is always-"

A loud scream came ringing down the hall outside the interrogation room, making Donna stop in the middle of her sentence.

* * *

Gibbs whipped his head around, facing the one way glass where he knew Ziva and Tony were standing.

"What was that?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva's voice came over the speaker inside the room, "We don't know Gibbs, but it sounded like it came from the lab."

Gibbs froze before quickly getting up from his seat and running to the door. The Doctor also left his chair behind, proceeding to follow Gibbs but was blocked when Tony entered the room, his gun leveled at the Doctor's chest, "Sit your supposed alien butt back down."

Ziva also walked in, a pair of cuffs in her hands.

"Now… listen," the supposed Doctor protested, raising his hands in the air, "I might be able to help, but have to let me out of this room."

"Fat chance," Tony sneered, "Ziva, cuff him."

Ziva approached the Doctor, backing him into his chair and then cuffing his left hand to the table's leg.

"You are making a big mistake," The Doctor argued, pulling on the handcuffs as Ziva backed away.

"No," Tony said, "I don't think we are."

* * *

Agent Gibbs was running down the hall, taking a quick left before continuing on. Abby's lab wasn't too far away, so Gibbs was there in a flash.

The minute he stepped into the room, it was obvious that Abby had been throwing things around. Glass test tubes were laying in shatters on the floor along with several metal instruments and a now cracked magnifying glass.

Heavy breathing from the second room caught Gibb's attention. He hurried over to the sliding glass door that opened automatically to reveal Abby sitting on the floor, clutching her knees into her chest, and facing the wall to Gibb's left.

"Abs?" Gibbs asked, slowly approaching her.

Abby's head whipped around, the fear in her eyes quickly diminishing and turning to confusion, "Gibbs? What are you doing?"

"What am I doing?" Gibbs asked a bit shocked, "How about you?"

Abby looked around, realizing where she was, "Uhh…. I'm not... really sure."

"Abs, you were screaming," Gibbs said, taking a cautious step forward.

"Was I?" Abby asked, slowly getting up. "I didn't notice…. Gibbs, I have to go."

"Go where?" Gibbs asked, looking around.

Abby frowned, "I-...I'm not really sure…. I don't know why I said that."

"Are you okay, Abs?" Gibbs took another cautions step forward.

"Um… I'm not… I'm not really sure."


	3. Chapter 3

McGee was running down the hall, straight to Abby's lab. He turned the corner to get through the door and ran into Gibbs.

"Oh," McGee exclaimed, stumbling back, "Sorry boss. Is Abby…"

"She's fine, McGee," Gibbs answered cooly. His voice became hard again, "How was the interrogation?"

"Weird," McGee answered shaking his head, "She kept on insisting that her story was true.

"Same on this side," Gibbs sighed, "What she say her story was, anyway?"

McGee snorted, "That the two of them were time travelers, that her friend which she calls 'The Doctor' is an alien from outer space, that she helps him save the universe. I mean, how thick do they think we are?"

Gibbs frowned, "They must have planned it."

"Planned what, boss?" McGee asked, confused.

"My guy had the same story…"

Gibbs started down the hall, back to the interrogation rooms. When he turned the corner, he saw DiNozzo standing outside the Doctor's room, his gun drawn.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked, coming up behind his agent.

"Oh, nothing boss," Tony answered, "Just our little friend here trying to convince us that he's our lord and savior."

Gibbs peeked into the room to see The Doctor gnawing on his handcuffs and trying to break through them, but he perked up at the remark, "Now that… that is not what I said."

"Same difference," Tony retorted.

"Where's Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"McGee had her go keep watch on the other one."

Gibbs walked farther down the hall, calling behind him, "Bring him down here, DiNozzo."

Tony frowned, turning to the Doctor who smiled back, raising his cuffed hand and jingling it around.

* * *

"Do you two realize how much trouble you can get into if found lying during a federal interrogation?" Gibbs was staring hard at the Doctor and Donna. His hands were balled into fists and resting on the table as he stood there.

"Yes," The Doctor answered, throwing his now free hands in the air, "We get it. But I'm telling you we're not. Everything we're saying is the truth."

Gibbs sighed angrily, "I'm not sure what kinda shenanigans you guys are pulling off or _how._ But I _do_ know that my number one forensics scientist is in her lab cleaning up shattered glass on the floor from throwing it at something she doesn't even _remember._ Now, you, _Doctor_ , you insist that you're an alien from outer space and I'm not sure if your _people_ are the _lords_ of _magic tricks_ but I _sure as hell know_ that I am _fed up with it_! Now either tell me the truth, or enjoy your shackled ride to _prison_ 'cause that's where your going if I don't get some damn answers!" Gibbs slammed his hand down on the table, making everyone in the room jump.

Even the Doctor looked a bit intimidated by the newly met Agent, "Listen… sir." he said, sitting up straight, "I'm just trying to help. Now, as I said before, you people can be in some serious danger and me and my friend, here, only want to keep you safe. I understand your the law and that you are fully qualified to protect yourself, but you may find that what you are playing defense against, is a bit out of your depth. And I don't mean that as an offense or as a way of degrading you. I'm just asking you, what _human_ is capable of scaring another person as bad as you said your scientist was and then making them forget anything had ever happened?"

Nobody spoke to that, not even Gibbs, who continued to stare blankly at the Doctor.

"Now, I'm not trying to make any rational suggestions here… but I believe we may be facing something foreign from this Earth. Foreign and also powerful. And if you would just allow me to help, we'll be out of your hair for good."

There was a long pause as Gibbs silently thought about the man's offer. He studied their eyes… their eyes that only spoke the truth. "I'll give you one day," Gibbs finally said, "One day… and if I'm not satisfied with what I see, you two will be on the first prison bus to jail. You got that?"

Donna and The Doctor both nodded silently.

"Good," Gibbs declared, "You better get to work then."


	4. Chapter 4

"What are we gonna do?" Donna whispered as she and the Doctor walked down the hall, followed by the four agents.

"I'm not exactly sure yet but apparently it has something to do with a forensic scientist," The Doctor was looking around, searching for any clues that could give them a hint of what they were facing. He then turned around, walking backwards to face the four Agents, "Agent…. _gah._ What's your name?"

The four of them looked between each other, confused.

"The old, scary one," The Doctor explained, pointing.

Gibbs, unamused, answered dully, "Special Agent Jethro Gibbs."

"Right, Jethro," The Doctor started, Gibbs rolling his eyes, "Did your scientist, the one who couldn't remember anything… did she say anything odd or… I don't know, sudden?"

Gibbs continued to stare, "All she said was 'I have to go.'"

The Doctor paused for second then shrugged, turning back around to face the front, "Not exactly something strange to say after you've had a fright."

"I would agree with you," Gibbs continued, "But when I asked her where she needed to go… she told me she didn't know why she had said it."

The Doctor frowned, making a random left, "And this scientist… where's her lab?"

"Right down this hall, make a right first chance you get." Gibbs answered, following the Doctor around the bend.

Less than a minute later, the six of them had crossed the threshold into the lab. Shards of glass still littered the floor but from what Gibbs could tell, most of it had been swept up.

"Abs?" Gibbs called into the silent room, looking around warily. No one answered and for the longest time, everyone stood like statues, waiting for even the smallest of noises.

"It's too quiet," Gibbs stated worriedly, pulling his gun from it's holster. His three other agents did the same and started their routine sweep around the lab. The Doctor and Donna continued to stand next to the doorway, searching with their eyes. The only time the silence was broken was the occasional yell of "Clear!"

"She's not here," Gibbs stated flatly, lowering his gun.

"Or anyone for that matter," DiNozzo added, continuing to look around.

"Do you think she was dragged out against her will?" Ziva asked, shoving her gun back in it's holster.

"There doesn't seem to be a sign of struggle…" McGee stated, "Well… except for this," he picked up a large piece of glass and then threw it in a nearby trash can.

"Ahh, but here's something that can help us out," The Doctor's voice sounded from across the room. Everyone turned to see him walking over to a table where a long brown coat was lying.

"How's that supposed to _help us out_?" Tony asked, giving the Doctor a strange look.

"Well…" the Doctor said, reaching into the inside coat pocket of the trench, "I can now track your friend's signal." The Doctor continued to shove his hand into the pocket, moving it around and looking for his sonic. He frowned. "That's strange," he said, pulling his hand out and searching the other pockets, "It's not there."

"What's not there," Gibbs asked, walking up the table as well.

"My sonic," The Doctor answered, checking the inside coat pocket again.

"Your what?"

"My sonic screwdriver…" The Doctor stood back from his coat looking worried, "It's gone."

* * *

Abby stepped out of her car, looking up at the large mansion that stood above her.

" _A replica of the Wester Drumlins House from back in London,"_ she thought to herself. However, she didn't know how she knew…

Abby walked up to the front gate that was locked. For some unknown reason, she reached into her pocket and grabbed out what looked like a blue tipped metal tube.

" _A sonic screwdriver."_

Abby sighed in fear. She didn't know what was going on with her. She didn't know how she knew all these things. She didn't even know why she was here!

Expertly, as if she had practiced it a hundred times, she held out the sonic to the lock and pressed a button, making the gates swing open almost instantly.

Replacing the metal tube back in her pocket, she continued through the gates.

The first thing she noticed about the old house was all the overgrown weeds.

 _Who would go through this much work just to make a replica of an old house?_

Abby continued forward along an almost hidden dirt path that led all the way up to the front porch of the house.

Slowly, she climbed the rotting steps that creaked under her feet and pushed the front door open that was conveniently unlocked _._

Just as Abby stepped inside, the door swung closed behind her, making her jump five feet. When she tried the knob, she realized that she was locked in. Abby slowly turned around to face the big entrance hall in front of her.

Everything was dark and shadowed but she could make out quite a few things. The rug underneath her feet was covered in dust and dirt and a large chandelier sat broken in pieces in the middle of the floor. In the back of the large room, a huge, tall winding staircase led up to the second floor. The ceiling wasn't flat like usual houses but curved up in a sort of dome.

Abby headed for the stairs, avoiding the chandelier.

When she looked up to the second story, she saw a statue there. A statue of an angel.

Every instinct in Abby's body was telling her to get out of that house, to run away as fast as she could, but something unknown was guiding her up these stairs.

The minute Abby took her first step onto the staircase, she realized with growing horror that she was a puppet. A puppet being pulled by invisible strings. Her own choices no longer mattered, but the choices of someone else.

Abby continued up the stairs, once again removing the sonic screwdriver from her pocket. She was heading straight for the angel who was covering her eyes with one arm, her other hand outstretched as if asking for something to be placed in it.

Abby reached the top step, stopping in her tracks. Holding the sonic by both ends, she lifted the it to angel and then carefully placed it in it's hand, backing back down the stairs slowly.

Then, she turned around to run to the door, as if the spell on her had been broken, but screamed as a second angel statue appeared right in front of her.

Then, she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

"This is very, very not good," The Doctor said pacing around the lab and ruffling his own hair.

"How is this bad?" Tony asked throwing his hands in the air, "What good is a screwdriver anyway?"

The Doctor paused in front of Tony, "What did you say your name was again?"

" _Very_ Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," Tony answered, with a tiny smile.

"Well, _Anthony,_ " The Doctor started, "I'm not sure if you were paying attention earlier because I did not say I lost my _screwdriver._ No, no, no, no, no. I said I lost my _sonic_ screwdriver. _Completely_ different."

Ziva rolled her eyes as The Doctor continued his pace around the room.

"Are you telling me you don't have anything," Gibbs asked, crossing his arms over his chest, "Because if that's the case, I don't need you wasting my time."

The Doctor rubbed his forehead, "No, no. We have something, just… not as much as I hoped."

"And what is it we have?" Donna asked from behind her alien friend.

"I'm… working on it."

Donna rolled her eyes and went to go stand in the corner right before the Doctor almost jumped five feet in the air in exclamation.

"What? What it is?" Donna asked standing up straighter.

"I am so… stupid!" The Doctor said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"You don't have to tell me twice, pal," Tony said.

"No, shut up. You…" The Doctor ran up to McGee, "We're in a federal building."

McGee looked around, "Yeah. I… happen to have known that."

"No, that's not the point," The Doctor turned to everyone, looking them each in the eye, "We're in a _federal building._ What does every _federal building_ have?"

Donna perked up a bit, "Cameras."

"Exactly," The Doctor said pointing to Donna before turning back to McGee, "Now, what's your name? You look… techy."

"Tim," McGee answered, feeling an unusual sense of importance.

"Right, Tim," The Doctor continued, "I need to get a look at the video feed from twenty minutes ago."

"You got it," McGee answered, turning to the door and heading for his desk, "This way."

* * *

Abby hit the ground with a bang, landing face first on the unpaved earth of… wherever she was. She slowly lifted her head from the road, observing her surroundings.

She was in an abandoned alley, in the middle of two old looking buildings. _Very_ old buildings.

Abby got to her feet, slowly heading for a dirt street at the end of the long, open hall. The minute she stepped out of the gloomy space, she stopped in her tracks, her mouth hung open in a giant O.

All around her, people were scurrying down the street, carrying baskets or pulling children by the hand. But the _clothes_ they were wearing… they were… old. Not old as in, you know, _old,_ but clothes from old _times. Peasant's_ clothes. Shops were set up along the road… but they were _wood…_ and selling _pots._ _Clay pots._

Several people on the street stopped to stare at Abby, checking her out with confused eyes.

Abby looked down at herself, realizing that she stood out like a sore thumb. Not only were her clothes clean and _modern,_ but they were pitch black with hints of wine red. Everyone else was wearing… tan.

Abby smiled weakly, backing back up into the alley and closing her eyes, wishing herself to wake up from this crazy dream.

A rustling of paper sounded from nearby and Abby slowly opened her eyelids to see a discarded newspaper sail by her feet, riding on the wind.

She bent down and picked it up, studying it and then almost fainting.

The title clearly read THE VENICE NEWS. But that wasn't the weirdest part. No, no, no. It was the _year._ The _year_ was _wrong._

Abby threw the paper to the ground kicking it away. There was _no way_ that what it was saying was true. No way in _any_ universe that ever _existed_. Abby _certainly_ was _not_ in Venice… and it _certainly_ was _not_ 1580.

Abby stepped back out of the alley, wrapping her arms around herself to hide her clothes as best as possible. Keeping her head down, she headed North down the road, making eye contact with nobody.

Abby walked for around five minutes, full of dread, unsure of what she was going to do or if what she was even experiencing was real. Then, a voice attracted her attention.

"Come along, Pond!" it said, making Abby turned to her right. She hadn't realized it, but it seemed she had hit some sort of crossroad. More peasant-like people were walking down it but it was only _three_ of them that caught her eye. A woman in a red scarf, a young man with a navy blue vest, and some guy in a bow tie. They were heading in her direction and Abby practically ran to them.

"Oh, my god," she said when they were in hearing range, "I thought I was going crazy but I'm not. What is this some sort of Renaissance Fair?"

The man in the bow tie stopped, followed by his two friends.

"Hello," he said after a short pause, "Who are you?"

"My name is Abby," Abby answered, "I don't know what happened… I just _appeared_ here."

The man in the bow tie looked between his two friends in confusion as Abby went on, "I mean, was I drugged? Is this some kinda joke? It looks so… _real._ "

The man in the bow tie looked like he wanted to say something but the words weren't coming out, "H-how… did you get here?"

"I don't know," Abby answered, "That's what I was trying to figure out. But, it's not real, right? Just some sort of event?"

"No," the man in the bow tie answered, "This is real."

"But… the newspapers are wrong, right?"

"What are you going on about newspapers?" The bow tie man asked.

"The newspapers said it was _1580_ in _Venice._ That can't be right."

The man looked speechless, "M-maybe we should take this conversation somewhere else… I mean… somewhere where we can _sit down."_

"Why do we need to sit down?" Abby asked, "I have a job to get to. I have a _boss._ A boss that is probably _looking_ for me."

"Listen," bow tie man went on, "I can't explain this easily. We need to get somewhere… less crowded."

Abby said nothing, thinking about it, "I'm not sure what you mean by that, exactly," she finally said, "But whatever. Where do you want to go?"

* * *

The Doctor smacked the computer making McGee cringe.

"What is wrong with this computer?" The Doctor asked, frustrated.

"Nothing is wrong with the computer," McGee answered with a sigh, "It's the camera feed from twenty minutes ago, like you wanted."

"But it's _nothing,_ " the Doctor argued, "The lab is _empty._ There's no one inside."

"Maybe Abby just hasn't come in yet," McGee suggested, impatiently.

"The video feed is in fast forward and look," The Doctor pointed to the screen, "This is the end of it."

McGee frowned, bending over the screen and restarting the video. The whole thing played out without anything happening.

"But, that's not right," McGee commented to himself.

"Is it possible that the camera was tampered with," Ziva asked, looking over McGee's shoulder.

Tim typed in several computer codes into some sort of server.

"Nope, nothing," McGee said, his frown growing, "Nobody has touched it. This _is_ the feed."

"But Abby was in there," Gibbs stated, "And I was there, too. And _we_ were there. Why isn't anything showing up?!"

"It's like… memory deterioration… but for a _camera._ " The Doctor commented, "There's no trace, there's no nothing. Just a camera that doesn't pick up _anything_."

"But that's not _possible!_ " McGee exclaimed, typing in some more codes, " _Nobody_ has _touched_ this! _Nobody!"_

"Maybe someone did, but just didn't leave a trace," Ziva suggested.

"Who has the power to do that?" McGee asked.

"Or _what,_ " The Doctor added, looking to the agents.

"I may be able to help with that," a voice said from across the room.

Everyone looked up to see a man in a bow tie and tweed jacket standing in the middle of the room.

"Who are you?" Tony asked, looking the man up and down.

"I'm the Doctor," the strange man answered, "And I'm the only hope you have if you want to get your friend back."


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone that had been crowded around McGee's computer went silent. The other federal agents in the large room hadn't seemed to notice the strange man that had appeared.

Without a word, Gibbs pushed his way out from behind the desk, pulling the Doctor by the back of his collar along with him and quickly approaching the second man.

"Whoa, there," The guy in the bow tie said, raising his arms and taking a small step back.

Gibbs ignored him and continued his approach. When the man was in arm's length, Gibbs took _him_ by _his_ collar and started pulling the two of them down the hall.

"I'm guessing we didn't exactly get off on the right foot," the man in the bow tie stated, stumbling a bit as he was dragged.

"Oh, look," The Doctor said, practically walking backwards, "We have a genius over here."

"Oh, shut it," the bow tie man said, "You don't even know what's going on."

"Both of you shut your mouths!" Gibbs said, continuing to drag them to the interrogation room, "Not another _word_ unless I ask you to speak. _Are we clear?"_

The two men nodded silently.

"Good."

* * *

"Okay," Abby said, sitting down on a dirty crate, "We're in a quiet spot. What do you want to tell me that is so important?"

The man in the bow tie stood and stared at Abby, "How did you get here?"

Abby sighed angrily, "I told you. I just… _ended up here._ "

"And what were you doing _before_ you ended up here?" the bow tie man asked.

"I was in my lab," Abby explained, "I'm a forensic scientist for NCIS. Anyway, I was sweeping up shattered glass and for some reason I stopped, went to my car, and drove away."

"Why would you do that?" The man in the blue vest asked.

"I don't know," Abby shrugged, "I was told to."

"By who?" asked the man in the bow tie.

"I don't know," Abby said throwing her hands in the air, "I don't remember."

The man in the bow tie made eye contact with his two companions, looking worried. "And where did you go?"

"Some weird house," Abby answered, "It was like… like a mansion. It was super old. It was called…. Wester Drumlins."

The bow tie man's eyes got big. "You mean the one in London?"

"No. It was just a replica."

"How do you know?"

"Someone told me."

"Who?"

"...I don't know."

The bow tie man sighed in frustration, "So… let me get this straight. You _went_ to a house for no good reason-"

Abby cut him off, "No. I had to do something."

"Do what?" the man in the bow tie asked.

"I had to give the angels the sonic screwdriver."

There was a small pause as the bow tie man processed her words,"Why? Who told you to do that?"

"I _don't_ know why and I _don't_ know who told me to do it."

"How do you know what a sonic screwdriver is?"

"I _don't!_ "

"Then why are you talking about it?!"

"I don't _know_!"

There was another pause, "Okay… so you were cleaning your lab, you _left in your car_ and drove to _The Wester Drumlins Mansion_ that was only a _replica_ but you don't know _how_ you know that, _why_ you went there, or _who_ told you to do it. You go _inside_ the house to give the _angels_ the _sonic screwdriver_ but you don't know _who_ the angels are or _what_ a sonic screwdriver is but you use the words anyway. And _on top of that,_ you end up in _Venice, 1580,_ and have _no idea where_ you are or _how_ you got here."

"Yes," Abby said.

"...Okay." The man in the bow tie starred in the sky, thinking, "So, what I've concluded is that you most likely met an alien that tells you to do things but you can't remember who or what it is… and obviously this alien told you to give the angels the sonic… so it's obvious how you got here but unclear why the angels want the screwdriver… and also the part about the other alien telling you to give it to them… it's like they formed some sorta… alliance… But that doesn't make sense! Aliens don't do that. They… fight each other, not work together…"

A loud scream rang out in the open air making the four of them turn in the direction, then look each other in the eye, sharing the same idea.

At the same time they took off down the road to see what had happened.

* * *

"Tell me what's going on," Gibbs said, slamming his hand down on the table.

The two men he had dragged into the interrogation room were both sitting in metal chairs, side by side, hands cuffed to the table.

"Are these really necessary?" The bow tie man asked, shaking his hand around and making the cuffs jingle silently.

Gibbs didn't answer but continued to stare at the two of them.

"Fine," The man in the bow tie conceded, letting his hand fall limply on the table, "My name is the Doctor-"

"Don't lie to me," Gibbs said, staring coldly into the man's eyes.

"I wasn't." The man in the bow tie protested.

"No." Gibbs said, shaking his head, "We already _have_ a Doctor so don't try playing any games."

"Are you talking about him?" the man in the bowtie asked, nodding his head toward the Doctor.

Gibbs continued to stare.

"Okaaay…" the bow tie man said, "Allow me to explain. We-" he pointed to himself and the other man sitting next to him, "Are the same person."

"Ohhhhh…." The Doctor said, realizing, "You're the future me?"

"I happen to be, yes," the man in the bow tie nodded, "And you look like you've put on a few pounds."

The Doctor looked down at himself, frowning.

"What the heck are you two talking about, being the same person?" Gibbs demanded angrily.

" _I_ am future _him_ ," the man in the bow tie answered.

Gibbs chuckled menacingly, "Don't give me any of that. I've heard better lies told by teenage children. The two of you don't even look the same."

"Call it…" The bow tie man, paused, "Call it a genetic… thing."

The Doctor chuckled, "Very nicely put."

Bow tie man went on, "Listen… you…"

"Jethro," The Doctor offered.

"Really?" The man in the bow tie asked.

The Doctor nodded.

"Right… Jethro, I'm sure… _myself,_ here, has told you that we're aliens because, let's be honest, he loves the attention." the bow tie man stated. The Doctor looked like he wanted to argue but stayed silent, "Our race… we're like cats, you see…"

"Yeah," The Doctor added, "Except with twelve lives instead of nine."

"Exactly. When we die, we turn into a different person. It's all very confusing. Don't ask me to explain further. But since we're the same person we need nicknames _but_ not now because I didn't come to make mates with my past self. I came because you all need help and I'm the only one that can."

"Can what?" Gibbs asked, not giving off any emotion.

"I can save your friend." the man in the bow tie answered. "And, going further, I can help solve this alien pest problem you have going on, here."

"How are you gonna do that?" The Doctor asked.

"Because I already know what your facing."

There was a silence between the three men, Gibbs looking annoyed and the Doctor fascinated.

"So what are they?" The Doctor finally asked, breaking the silence.

The second supposed Doctor smiled slightly, "They're called the Silence. It's more of a religious race then a species. Last time I checked they were out to get me. Kill me and what not but I'm not going to say more on that matter because, you know, _spoilers._ Anyway, they're everywhere. In every corner, in every room."

"What?" Gibbs asked, "You're saying they're invisible?"

"No," Doctor number two said, "You can see them. You can see them clear as day… but you can't remember them. The _second_ you look away… you forget. You forget what they look like, what they are… what they told you to do."

There was a small pause as bow tie man let that sink in.

"You're friend," Doctor number two said, looking to Gibbs, "She disappeared from her lab. Drove off somewhere."

"How do you kn-" Gibbs started.

Bow tie man cut him off, "It's tricky. I can't explain it all now, but she was told to go, she just can't remember. She doesn't think- she doesn't _know,_ that it was someone else's idea for her to leave. She thinks it's her own… and you humans… you're always listening to your gut. But that's the problem. All your feelings, all you decisions… you don't know if they're yours… or _theirs._ Your instincts can be their instincts. Your gut feelings their own. At this moment, you cannot trust anything the little voices in your head are telling you to do because they _might not be yours._ "

Gibbs didn't speak for almost a full minute before finally saying, "What do we do."

"We warn people. We warn _everyone._ Let them know that what they're facing is real and to shout if they see one."

"How will they know if they _do see one_?" The Doctor asked.

"Trust me. They'll know."

* * *

 _Hey you guys. This is kinda weird but I'm gonna do something that has probably never been done before… at least not to my knowing. My mates and I like to have little debates about which is better and make bets and ask people. So… please leave a comment answering the question_ but only if you want to _. I'm not forcing this on anyone. Just thought it would be fun to spice up my life a bit… so at the end of every chapter, I'll ask a question and you can choose to give your opinion or not. :)_

 _Do you prefer the Tenth Doctor in his brown suit or his blue suit?_


	7. Chapter 7

Gibbs walked out of the interrogation room, the two Doctors following a couple feet behind him.

"What was that about?" Tony asked, breaking a circle that the whole team was standing in. Well, the team and Donna.

Gibbs continued to walk, "Let's just say that they would be better employed as salesmen rather than outer space superheros.

"That has actually happened before," The Doctor with the bow tie stated. "I was working at a toy store, hunting down what I now know as a Cybermat-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah," The other Doctor said quickly, "Trying to save the world, remember?"

"Right," Bowtie Doctor said. He walked behind Gibbs' desk, pulling out the chair and using it to climb on to the desk.

Meanwhile, Gibbs was silently glaring at the man, shooting invisible lasers out of his eyes.

"Hello, everyone!" Bowtie Doctor yelled, glancing at everyone in the room. "Hello, hello. Can I get your attention, please?"

Everybody in the room stopped what they were doing, looking up from their work to stare at the strange man on the table.

"Yes, thank you," Bowtie Doctor went on, "Hello! I'm the Doctor… oh, yes, and so is this man." he gestured to the other Doctor who gave a nod and a tiny wave. "Right. Well… today, I'm going to be known as Eleven, and the other me is going to be Ten…" Ten gave another tiny wave.

Everybody in the room continued to stare, completely speechless.

Eleven gave a small clap, studying everyone. "Right, yes," he said, "Anyway, I bring good news… well, bad news that is now good 'cause now you're _aware_ of the bad news…"

There was more silence. Ten was rolling his eyes. Gibbs was still shooting lasers.

"Well…" Eleven continued, "I'm not exactly sure how to explain this-"

"Special Agent Gibbs," a loud voice sounded from across the room. The voice was deep and demanding and everyone turned around at the sound of it. There, standing in the middle of an open staircase, Director Leon Vance was glowering down at everyone, observing the situation below, "May I ask what the hell is going on?"

"Director-" Gibbs started but was cut off when Eleven jumped down from the desk, "Oh, a Director? Great, just the man I need to talk to." He ran over to the staircase, taking a moment to climb the steps all the way up to Vance. "Nice to meet you," Eleven said, grabbing the Director's hand and shaking it. "Now, down to business… are you aware that your headquarters is currently being invaded by aliens that are out to destroy the universe?"

"Agent Gibbs," Leon asked, not taking his eyes from Eleven, "Who let this man into the building.

"I did, sir," Gibbs answered from across the room.

Vance sighed, "Why, may I ask?"

Gibbs looked around, throwing his arms in the air and then letting them drop to his side, refusing to concede, "He convinced me."

"Convinced you of _what_?" Director Vance pressed.

"Director, if we could have this conversation in a more private area-"

"What were you convinced of _Agent Gibbs?_ "

Gibbs didn't speak for a second, staring at the director without blinking, giving off no emotion, "...That NCIS HQ was… _actually…_ under an alien threat."

Director Vance sighed, closing his eyes, but saying nothing more.

* * *

"Back away, everyone, back away!" The man in the bow tie yelled, running straight into a crowd of people that were standing in an alley. "Stand back! I'm a doctor." He finally broke through the crowd, coming to kneel next to what looked like a teenage girl.

"I'm a doctor, too," The man in the blue vest added, coming to kneel next to his friend.

Abby followed the two men into the crowd, behind her the redhead.

The man in the bow tie quickly got up from the ground, looking in all directions and then taking off down the other side of the alley and disappearing behind a corner.

Meanwhile, the young man in the blue vest was still next to the young girl, looking like he was taking her pulse. "She's still breathing," he concluded, turning to the redhead who took off after the man in the bowtie.

The man in the blue vest threw his hands in the air, staring after her, not looking too happy about being left behind. Abby approached him, clutching her hands in front of her. "Who are you guys, anyway?"

Blue vest looked up at her, realizing that they hadn't properly been introduced, "Right, sorry. Rory. Rory Williams." he extended his hand to her, getting up from the ground.

"Abby Sciuto." Abby answered taking his hand and shaking it. "And what about your friends?"

"Oh, right," Rory said, looking behind him to see where they went, "The man calls himself the Doctor… his life is kinda complicated. The woman is my… well, she's my fiance. Amy, her name is."

Abby was about to answer when she looked to the girl and frowned, "What's this?" she asked, kneeling down and moving the teen's hair to expose her neck. "These look like…"

"Bite marks," Rory finished, coming to crouch next to her.

" _Vampire_ bite marks." Abby added, then chuckled nervously. "But that's not right. There's no such thing as vampires."

Rory looked to her, "After you hang out with the Doctor, you may start to second guess the supernatural." He paused letting her take that in, "Come on, then." Rory got up, helping Abby to her feet and then taking off down the alley after the Doctor and Amy, his new forensic scientist friend following close behind.

* * *

 _If you could choose to spend a day with one character from NCIS, who would it be?_


	8. Chapter 8

Director Vance stood, staring gloomily at the wall marked NCIS. He had a whistle dangling from his neck which he was told to blow if "a strange thing showed up." Now Vance had _seen_ strange things. Murderers. Serial Killers. The whole shebang. In fact, the wall he was staring at didn't only carry the four letters, but portraits of NCIS's Most Wanted. And these men were having him on look out for "strange things." It wasn't just him either. All of NCIS stood huddled around Gibb's teams' cubicles, looking outward as if something was going to pop up out of the blue. Everyone had a whistle on a string around them and looked utterly confused. In the middle of the whole group, a police box stood still as a rock. The men had told them this was their escape plan if they needed to leave quickly. Vance had rolled his eyes at this. He had no idea why he was standing in this room among the people that he ruled over… but Gibbs was determined. And, usually, when Gibbs had set his mind to something, he stuck to it. Vance had decided to let the situation lay itself out, more from amusement and curiosity then the danger and fear these crazy men were trying to push on them. Ten and Eleven, they called themselves. Why wasn't Four from Divergent invited? Or even better, Eleven from Stranger Things? This day was just turning out to be something else.

"Anything?"

Vance jumped before looking behind him to see "Eleven" uncomfortably close to his face. "Nothing in particular."

"Remember," Eleven said, his eyes growing big, "Keep your eyes forward. Nothing gets past that intimidating gaze of yours-"

"Stop harassing the Director." Ten was leaning against the TARDIS and staring annoyed at his future self.

"I'm handing out useful, life-saving advice while you're standing there collecting dust. The only person I'm harassing is… no one." Eleven walked off to go whisper in someone else's ear.

Ten shook his head. " _This_ cannot _be my future."_

* * *

Abby was standing awkwardly in an old house staring at the Doctor and some other dude pouring over a map Venice. Apparently the guy's name was Guido and his daughter had been taken by some girls that were supposedly vampires. Abby wasn't completely buying it, although she wanted to. Vampires in Venice. Definitely a change from her usual lab scenery.

"We have to get back in there," The Doctor said, pointing to a large building on the map.

"You've already been?" Abby asked, raising her eyebrows.

The Doctor nodded.

"So they're actually vampires. You've _seen_ them."

"Well, they're certainly making themselves out to be vampires but I wouldn't bet my life on it."

There was a silent pause before Amy said, "So, about getting in…"

"Right," The Doctor said, turning his attention back to the map.

"The House of Calvierri is like a fortress," Guido said, sounding defeated. "The only way in is through a tunnel underneath and even then it's closed off by a trapdoor."

"You need someone on the inside," both Amy and Abby said at the same time.

The Doctor looked to them then shook his head. "I can't let you do that."

"It would work," Guido said, a hint of hope in his voice, "They go in. Sneak down at night. Open the trapdoor."

"Do you just plan to walk in there and demand to be in the school?"

"Rory could pose as our brother," Amy suggested.

Rory perked up at that but didn't say anything.

The Doctor wrestled for words for a second before finally answering, "I can't let you get hurt. I don't know what I'd do if-"

"Oh, stop it," Abby cut in.

The Doctor stared at her blankly for a second. "Sorry?"

" ' _I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you.'_ Why? Because we're girls? We can take care of ourselves just as well as you can take care of _yourself_. Now are we going to do this thing or not?"

Everyone stared at Abby a second.

"She proves a point," Guido said.

"You'd say that," The Doctor said, "It's your daughter on the line here." He sighed, "Fine. Rory takes you in as his brother. You two sneak down at night and open the trapdoor. But _stick together._ We don't know what these people are planning… or why.

Abby smiled, "You got it."

* * *

Sorry for the really long gap between chapters. Writers blocks are no fun.

 _Kind of generic but who's your favorite Doctor?_


End file.
